That should be Me
by Baby.BooLoVeYa2
Summary: This is baised on the song That should be me by: Justin Biber. Selena and Demi haven't talked to eachother for months now and well who knows if they'll be friends again. Read if you want to know. If you don't like Semi/Delena don't read!


That Should Be Me

~Selena's P.O.V~

Did you ever think of me? Did you even want me around? Why can't you answer my questions? Why can't you see me? Why can't you talk to me? Oh I know why… Because you left me, you forgot me. I bet you don't even remember my name. Here let me help you, my name is…

Selena Marie Russo.

Your gone, and now your with Joe fucking Gray. Why did I let you go? Because you left me all alone with no one to hold. Ever since Camp Rock 2 you left me for new and 'better' people. The reason I never went after you was because you seemed happier without me. So I let you go and now here I am alone in my room watching the rain fall through my window, glancing at the phone ever once in a while. Oh how I wish I was with you right now. I began breaking down not being able to hold the pain I hold inside anymore.

"Demi!" I scream for the like hundreth time today. I cried for hours for you. I just kept on crying until I fell asleep. Still in my dreams I wasn't safe from the pain. Memories flying at me.

~Selena's Dream~

[When they still were 13]

"Your smiles always heal me Dems," she smiled as I smiled back, "your everything I've ever wanted."

"You too Sel. I love you." She hugged me and I held her there in my arms feeling like I was in heaven.

"I love you too Demi. Always."

"Promise?" Demi asked looking up into my eyes. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Promise," I held her hand and led it to my chest and placed it right above my heart, "with all my heart."

[Years later; Age: 17]

"Selena?" I turned to the voice and saw her. I cleared my throat.

"Um, ya?" I tried to act as if nothing was wrong but I know exactly what she was about to say.

"We can't do this anymore. I need a little time from your mistakes… I'm sorry." I never looked up after that but nodded, even though I didn't see her leave I felt it and my heart yearned for her.

[Months later]

I was watching T.V. at home in the living room. All I was doing was flipping through channels since I was so shitting bored until I found something that caught my attention, although I wished it didn't. It was Demi. My Demi with… Joe Gray.

"So here we are with Demi Torres and Joe Gay." I chuckled.

"Um, it's Gray, I'm Joe Gray, wit a 'R' after the 'G'."

"Ya ya whatever. So Demi your dating now what told you that he was the one?" Gosh I hate this interview.

"Well we've been best friends for a while and we both thought we should take the next step and it's been going great. I'm glad to be with Joe."

"So everyone's asking what about Selena? What's up with you two?" At that Demi lost her smile but immediately brought it back to her face. I must be the only one who noticed because the interviewer didn't say anything and Joe was well… Fixing his hair with a stupid hair flip. Stupid ass, I so hate him right now.

"Um… Well were ok I guess. She's just really busy these days so I don't really see her but we talk on the phone every chance we get." I saw that fake smile that I told her to NEVER show because it didn't suit herself. I frowned knowing it was a complete lie. She left me I never wanted to but she wouldn't talk to me nor look at me. Soon enough all of these flashbacks stopped as I heard my mom yelling at me to wake up. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was about time to go to the studio to record something I said I needed to.

"I'm up mom! Don't worry I'll be down in a few!" I heard her sigh. She knew I had lots on my mind and she knew I haven't really shown a REAL smile for months now, she even knows I'm dating Nick Gray for no fucking reason. Still I got up and got ready for work but as I was about to leave my phone rang. When I saw who was calling I was confused, angry but mostly hurt.

"You should probably answer." I turned around and found my mom. "You have 20 minutes." I nodded as she smiled sadly at me and left downstairs. I answered the phone with shaking hands.

"Why are you calling?"

"We need to talk." The caller said softly.

"Make it quick Demetria. I don't have the time." I could feel her flinch at the use of her full name.

"My full name? Not a good sign." I heard her giggle but immediately stopped when she knew it was a bad time. "Well I was wondering how you were. You know since we haven't talking since well…" She trailed off.

"Months?" I completed for her. I felt a nod come from her side.

"Yeah…"

"Why would you care? You've Joe and all your new friends. Why ask me? You left so it doesn't really matter. So if you don't mind I have to go to the studio. You know maybe you should just leave me the fuck alone like you have for all of these fucking months of my fucked up hell of a life!" Once I said that I hung up.

~Demi's P.O.V~

I was shocked. Selena NEVER cursed in her whole entire life! Why now? But one thing's for sure I was hurt with what she told me. She thought I didn't care about her. She thought I never cared about her. Why would she ever think of that? I love her… As a sister, nothing more…

"Demi!" Shit… "You said would never talk to her again!"

"I miss her Joe! Why can't you just understand that I have NO feelings what so ever towards her! Ya I may love her," he glared at me and I swallowed hard, "but in a sisterly way Joe. You're my boyfriend not her." Ok now I am really regretting saying yes to him. "Look I'm going to her concert tonight and that's final." With that I left his house and walked to mine. I actually took the long way home, which was passing Selena's house and that's when I saw her. I finally see her after month's. I sneezed but then hid immediately behind a huge hedge and peered out. She had turned around with a befuddled looked on her face. Although she shrugged it off and put on her black leather jacket and mounted a… motorcycle? Since when does she ride motorcycles? (A/N: I like motorcycles so I put it in. I drive one too so ya. Moving on.) Oh god… She looks… HOT! How the mother fucking hell did I NOT see how hot she looked? Oh ya, I tried to block out those thoughts of her. Well this bites what the hell am I suppose to do when she doesn't even want to look at me? I sighed and continued walking home when Selena was out of site until…

"Demi?" I looked over to whoever called me and found Selena's parents. I smiled sadly and greeted.

"Hi Mandy, hey Brian."

"You know Selena hasn't been the same." If Brian talks VERY bad sign.

"She never eats or sleep, all because you left Demi." Wait. What!

"Wait. She hasn't what?"

"Slept nor ate. She has nightmares at night so she just stays up. She doesn't eat 'cause she thinks it's pointless to." As I heard this I looked down. It was all my fault that she felt those ways and I want to change that. I want her to be happy not… so depressed and worthless.

"I'm so sorry for what I've done. I'll try to make things right again. I promise."

"Maybe you should tell her that." Brian actually didn't like me for the first time in my life her parents hated me.

"Maybe you should leave Demi. Just come back when you know she's forgiven you." With that both her parents went into their house and left me to my thoughts and my feelings of guilt. I walked home and found a note on the door. I went over and read it.

_Dear Demi,_

_I know your probably at home sulking. If you need any help to get her back in your life. Come find me, you know where I stay._

_~M.S._

I smiled and walked inside and found her in my room. She was sitting on my bed looking at a picture.

"Hey Miles." She looked up and smiled and looked back at the picture. I looked over and saw her and Emily Osment. "You guys dating now?" She nodded smiling, I hugged her, "congrats!"

"How 'bout you and Selena? Everything ok with you two now?" I looked down and shook my head.

"She won't talk to me." She sighed. "I really screwed up this time didn't I?" She nodded. "Miley… I don't know what to do, help me… please." I could tell she could see the pain and pleading look I had in my eyes 'cause she held me in a tight embrace.

"I'll try my best, but I think Selena has something in mind right now so just wait a bit longer. Wait till she's done with her concert tonight." I nodded and let go of her. "So… What ya wearing? You gotta look good for your girl Demzy." I laughed at her statement and shrugged.

"How am I suppose to know. I've never tried to get a GIRL back before. The only person who does is… Selena… I'm not like her. She's brave, outgoing, special, mysterious, and a whole lot more that I can't even compare to." Miley was going through my stuff and found a few things and threw them at me.

"Try those. They'll look nice." I stared at her for a moment until she grabbed my arm and pushes me in the bathroom. Within a few minutes I look at myself in the mirror. Miley comes up next to me and folds her arms. "I am a genius! You look gorgeous girl!" I smiled and ran my hands down the black dress: a nicely black top that transitions into a dark gray bottom with a upside down V shape.

"Are you sure I should wear this? I mean it's a concert not a premiere you know." I giggle, as she smiles.

"Well you at least look AWESOME!" Miley giggles also. I looked at the mirror again and smiled.

"I hope Sel likes this." Miley smirks. "What?"

"Oh she will, she'll see it full view," I was confused as she continued, "we're sitting front row center stage." My mouth dropped in shock then smiled.

"How!" I hugged her and she laughed.

"I know people… Which is mostly Selena and The Scene." She laughed and so did I but stopped.

"Do you think Selena will talk to me? I mean I've left for so long."

"I'm pretty sure she'll forgive you after the surprise she's going to give you." I raised and eyebrow.

"Surprise? Miley. What surprise?" She quickly shuts up and run out yelling something about a limo picking me up at six. Great… I then changed back into my home cloths and went over to my computer and looked at my screen saver. It was a picture of me and Sel when we were 13. It's was our first date and Sel brought me to her secret spot she wanted to share the place with me. Selena secretly took a picture of us sitting in front of tree as we looked at the reflection of the lake. She was great at photography and her smile was so genuine. Unlike now when I look at all the pictures of her were so fake and unlike her. I can't believe I took all of that happiness away from her. I was the one who caused her to cry, stop eating, stop smiling, everything. I knew one thing I had to do and that was to start acting like my old self not the one Joe fucking Gray built to make a show. No I'm going to be Selena Marie Russo's best friend and girlfriend again if it's the last thing I do.

~Selena's P.O.V.~

I looked at the time and saw it was almost time to go to stage.

"Shit…" I then felt my cell phone vibrate it was a text. My mouth dropped open when I saw who it was from. It read:

_To: Sellybear_

_From: SmexiDemi_

_Text:__ Hey Sellybear, hope your concert goes great. I bet everyone will love you. Especially this one certain person. Oh and you'll look stunning tonight. I'm sorry for everything, have a nice show._

_~Demz ^_^_

I smiled. I haven't heard that nickname for so long. I missed it. Even Demi's nickname that I gave her when we had a VERY long and PASIONATE kiss.

"Selena! Time to go!" I nodded and grabbed the microphone that the producer was holding out. I got on stage and looked in the crowed but, when I looked at the front row center I found someone I never thought I'd see here. Demetria Torres with Miley Stewart. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Hey guys!" All the fans scream, as usual, "well I was thinking maybe I should play this song I just recently recorded. I hope you like it." I smiled and looked at the band and they nodded as they gave me an acoustic guitar and a stool for me to sit on. I looked down at Demi. "Hold on quick message to someone, it's important." I took out my cell phone even when I shouldn't and text Demi. I said:

_To: SmexiDemi_

_From: Sellybear_

_Text:__ Dems I want your permission to put a camera on you. I want people to know about what I'm about to say. Please let me do this._

_~Selly_

As fast as I sent it, it came back. I smiled at the response:

_To: Sellybear_

_From: SmexiDemi_

_Text:__ Of course you can, I kinda remember us fighting about that. I don't want that happening again, do anything you need to. If this song you wrote is sad-ish I'll take it. _

_P.S- I love you ~Dems_

I looked over at the camera man and nodded towards Demi.

"This goes to you babe." I started strumming and started singing.

~No one's P.O.V.~

Mmmmmmmm

Everybody's laughin in my mind

Rumors spreadin about this other guy

Do you do what you did when you did with me

Does he love you the way I can

Did you forget all the plans that you made with me

'Cause baby I didn't

All of a sudden all of the painful memories flooded in both Selena and Demi's heads as both started to cry. Although Selena continued with the song.

That should be me, holdin your hand

That should be me, makin you laugh

That should be me, this is so sad

That should be me, that should be me

That should be me, feelin your kiss

That should be me, buying you gifts

This is so wrong, I can't go on

Do you believe

That that should be me

That should be me

Yeah

Demi understood now. Why Selena wouldn't talk to her after the everyone knew about 'Jemi'. It was because Selena knew. Selena knew it shouldn't be Joe who she belonged with. Selena knew no one else was good enough for her except Selena herself. Demi just couldn't admit it.

Said you needed a little time form my mistakes

Its funny how you used that time to have me replaced

Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies

What cha doin to me?

Your taking him where we used to go

Now if you trying to break my heart?

It's workin, 'cause you know

Demi remembered bringing Joe to a place Selena brought her to for many dates and special times and spotted Selena hiding behind a huge rock. Staring at them with no expression on her face. Joe didn't notice but Demi did. Then Selena remembered Demi telling her she would NEVER see her again. Until one night Selena's mom forced her to go to the movie's to get her out of the house and saw Demi. Her mother then thought maybe it wasn't a good idea after all. Although Selena ignored her and did it to please her mother.

That should be me, holdin your hand

That should be me, makin you laugh

That should be me, this is so sad

That should be me, that should be me

That should be me, feelin your kiss

That should be me, buying you gifts

This is so wrong, I can't go on

Do you believe

That that should be me

That should be me

I need to know should I fight for love

Or disarm its getting harder to shield

This pain in my heart

As Demi heard the lyrics she cried harder. She never knew how badly Selena was hurting and as she looked at Selena she saw Selena staring at her with the most depressing look she'd ever seen from her. As she finished the song everyone stared at them as Selena pulled her up on stage.

"Demi… Ever since you left I've been a total mess. I need you Demi. I will do what ever it takes to show you I'm so much better than Joe Fucking Adam Grey." Demi stared into Selena's eyes and saw nothing but love, sadness and hope. "Even if you don't love me anymore I'd do anything to keep you I my life."

"Sel. I love you. I've always been in love with you! You're the only one for me! I dated Joe because Disney wanted us to. The mouse said to keep a low profile with you but Joe forced me to keep away." Demi takes her jacket off and reveals a hand mark on her wrist. "Joe's the one who won't let me call you." Demi looked down as Selena examined the bruise and started kissing it up her arm, her shoulder, her neck, her cheek, to her lips.

"I'll make sure he doesn't touch you again." Demi smiles and hugs Selena tightly as Selena does back smiling.

"DEMERIA DEVONE TORRES!" The girls quickly let go of each other and Selena pulls Demi behind her protect fully.

"Joe, leave her alone!" Selena yelled.

"Shut up DYKE!" Everyone gasped except Selena. She kept her stance.

"Leave. NOW. Or else.'' Joe smirked and got up in Selena face.

"Or else what?" Selena smirked and with one swift movement hit Joe's 'little friend' with on REALLY hard uppercut.

"That's for hurting Demi," Selena then grips his 'friend' and grips it tightly, "this is for cutting me out of Demi's life," she then lets go and pulls him up off his feet, "and this is for calling me a fucking dyke." She smirked and punched him dead on target in the face. "What do you think of my now Mr. 'Gay'?" Demi giggled as Joe got up and ran off stage tripping a few times. Selena turned and chuckled. "I missed you Demi." She hugged her again until Miley yelled something.

"Oh just kiss her already Selena!" The girls laugh and kiss each other hungrily at last after agonizing months. The entire crowd cheered as the girls pulled away from each other and said the three words they missed so dearly :

I LOVE YOU…

First ever story so ya hoped you guys enjoyed it. Bye!

P.S.- I don't own anything except for the idea.


End file.
